Dance With Me
by pearls1990
Summary: Just a cute little story based on princessphilhomena's "10 Things I Hate About Klavier Gavin" . Thanks go to her for letting me write this! I don't own any of the characters, although I wish I did!


Dance With Me

Ema Skye adjusted her glasses on her head as she nodded at one of her co-workers and sat down at the nearest table. Her slender fingers curled around the glass of punch she poured just moments before. Cringing at the slow music that had started, she took a drink of the bittersweet punch. She hated these hoity-toity police/prosecutor dinners, and she hated slow dances more.

"Fraulein?" Ema started at the deep voice behind her, but quickly regained her composure as she turned in her seat. She gave Klavier a confused look as he held his hand out to her. "Why does a pretty girl like you stay in the corner? You should be dancing, ja?" He tilted his head slightly and the light caught his beautiful ocean blue eyes.

"I – I don't dance." She turned away and gave him one of her signature sideways snide looks. If only I had some Snackoos. She thought.

"Oh, I don't believe that." He pulled out the chair next to her and sat down. "You were just out there dancing with that forensics guy just now. Beautifully, I might add."

"Hhmph! I didn't invite you to sit!" She crossed her arms defiantly. "And why are you spying on me?"

"Fraulein, please! I can see all when I am on the stage." He gestured to the stage and stood up. "So, dance with me, please? You will not regret it" Ema looked up at the blond-haired fop and couldn't help herself. Could the reason she hated him so much was because he seemed so – so out of reach? And the fan girls. Gah, she hated them. Squealing and falling over themselves over him. In fact, she spied a couple of them over Klaviers shoulder, practically peeing themselves trying not to tackle him. He glanced over his shoulder at them and waved and they ran off, squealing. She turned back around in her chair in a huff.

"Aww, Fraulein, don't be that way." Klavier put an arm around her and knelt so he could be face to face with Ema, and that's exactly where he was when she turned to face him, nose to nose. She pulled back. Ema saw the puppy dog eyes that he always gave her when he wanted her to investigate or do him a favor. She sighed and shook her head. Stupid puppy dogs anyway.

"Okay, but do you promise to leave me alone the rest of the evening?"

"No, but if it will get you to dance with me then yes, I promise." Klavier stood again and held his hand out to her. He may be a glimmerous fop, but he was a gentleman. She straightened her skirt and took his hand. She swore she felt a small jolt of electricity as soon as their hands touched, but immediately dismissed it. Ema Skye was not going to fall for Klavier Gavin. He gave her a dazzling smile as he lead her out onto the dance floor. What happened next, she was going to blame on the alcohol in the punch, but remembered that this was a non-alcoholic function. Klavier's hand slowly made its way around her waist and rested at the small of her back as he pulled her toward him. His other hand held out as in a traditional waltz or other dance. Ema felt him lead her smoothly around the dance floor, but she couldn't feel her own feet. He held her gaze as they swayed and glided across the floor, unaware they were being watched by almost everyone they worked with. She drew in a sharp breath as he leaned close to her ear and whispered. " I knew you were a beautiful dancer Ms. Ema Skye." She felt her face getting red and ducked out of his gaze. "And you're cute when you're embarrassed." He suddenly placed his hand on the back of her head and pulled her to him. She stiffened as she felt his pendant thumping against her chest and he rested his head on top of hers. Ema somehow resisted the urge to stomp on his foot and shove him away. The scene that would cause would have people talking for days, and she didn't need that.

"Now, Fraulein, that wasn't that bad was it?" Klavier asked as the song came to an end. He drew away from her, reluctantly, but kept a firm hold on her hand. Ema's eyes became wide as saucers as she realized what the fop was about to do. As quietly and discreetly as she could, she yanked her hand from his.

"Mr. Gavin please control yourself!" Ema huffed and turned on her heels.

'I'm gonna tame her one way or another!' He thought as he watched her walk away.


End file.
